


And no one stopped me. No one cares.

by TalkingToShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notmyshiro, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Some Klance, Suicide Attempt, implied shatt - Freeform, keiths angsty, klangst, lance feels like shit after he figures out what happens, lots of team voltron cuddles, matt and keith start to realise shiros fake, matts a sweetheart, mostly a vent, mostly platonic stuff between matt and keith, really short, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingToShadows/pseuds/TalkingToShadows
Summary: [SEASON 4 SPOILERS]After Lotor destroyed the galran ship and team Voltron negotiated the terms of surrender, Keith gets some alone time. He then starts to think no one cares about him. Cue Matthew Holt to save the day.





	And no one stopped me. No one cares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly my way of venting, and its pretty short and really messy with no real plot. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> [Triggerwarning(s): Suicide mention]

Things had finally calmed down. We finished negotiating the terms of surrender with Lotor. He was not at all how any of us had expected. He was, I hate to say it, beautiful. His voice was smooth, cunning. His movements were elegant. As I settle down in my bed, the realisation hits me. I almost died. I almost killed myself to save the universe. And no one stopped me. No one cares. I curled up in a ball in the corner of my bed. After what seems like hours, which had really only been twenty minutes, my door opened. I looked up long enough to see light brown hair and brown eyes. Matt said nothing. He just sat on the bed and held me close. Matt and I had been friends for a couple years now. He knew about my suicidal tendencies and stubbornness. Matt’s hugs are stronger than they use to be, then again he was taller than Shiro now and had a lot more muscle than he uses to, but that same comforting sense was still there. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hid my face in his chest. He just held me closer and placed a kiss on the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while. I'm not sure how long, maybe thirty minutes. Matt finally spoke up.

“There’s something wrong with Shiro.”

“Yeah,” I agree, looking up at the Italian, “He would have never let me..”

“I know my boyfriend. He has a sixth sense when it comes to you being reckless.” Matt explains.

“We can talk more when I didn’t just almost kill myself.” I laugh a bit.

“You’re right. I’ll be right back, okay?” Matt asks. I hesitantly nod. And just like that, I'm alone again.

Not even five three minutes later the door opens again and I’m met with another embrace. But this one was different. It wasn't Matts, this one was protective, loving, familiar. Lance. I look up at his blue tear-filled eyes and feel tears well in my own.

“Lance…” I start.

“You almost killed yourself?!” Lance exclaims.

“I-I’m sorry I wasn't thinking I--”

“You’re right you weren't thinking! You know had bad that would have hurt Matt and Shiro?! And the team?! And me?!”

“I was trying to help! I would have died happy knowing you where safe!” I yell. Lance's face falls, the realisation of what I said sinking in as tears fall from his eyes.

“You were gonna do it..? T-To save me..?"

“Of course, you idiot! You’re my boyfriend! I love you!”

“Y-You… love me…?” Lance asks, aghast.

“I do,” I say confidently, “I love you, Lance McClain. I love your smile, and your stupid jokes, and that laugh, and your eyes, your soft hair. All of it.” Lance swiftly grabs me and pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss

“I love you too, Keith.” He says as he pulls away, giving me that dopey smile.  
Then, the door opened and I was caught in nine hugs all at the same time. The entire team had come in to make sure I was okay.

“Keith! Didn’t I say you weren't allowed to die for me?” Hunk cried softly into my shirt.

“You’re really are an idiot.” Pidge jokes.

“We’re glad you’re okay.” Allura smiles.

“Yeah! Who else will laugh at my jokes.” Croan smiles as well.

“Hey,” Shiro sets a hand on my shoulder, “I’m so sorry. I should have been there.”

“I understand,” I nod, “There was so much going on. I’m just glad I’m here with all of you. But, I’m tired. We all are.”

“Do you mind if we all sleep in here?” Lance asks, running and hand through my hair.

“Please.” As soon as I say it everyone crams onto my bed.Right after everyone has their arms around me, I slowly fall asleep, smiling. This is my family. This is where I belong. They might not have noticed at first. But they really do care.


End file.
